Behind Closed Doors
by Hakuchuumu
Summary: Tohru decides to go on a holiday to China, where she encounters a strange girl. During that encounter Tohru is cursed, and must find how to break her curse. In doing so she will grant the eternal wish of the Sohma family and free them. But from what?
1. Prologue

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Written By: Kaylee Smeaton**

**Fruits Basket © Rightful owners.**

**Disclaimer: Hi there, Kaylee here. Just would like to say, I do not own Fruits Basket (sadly P) I do not lay any claim to Fruits Basket whatsoever so don't sue! Or whatever you decide to do. I do however own this fan fiction that you will be reading. Also I'm making up the town/village names, so no messages about that's not what a village is called and such like that. Enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue**:

The airport was a very busy place at noon, everyone was rushing and scurrying about to catch their flights, get their tickets and luggage. A young girl with long brown hair and sky blue eyes that sparkled, with her innocent and caring nature. She stood near Gate No.435 waiting for her flight to Hong Kong, China. To be ready to accept passengers, like her. She was very excited, to finally be going somewhere without having to be sheltered by her friends, she felt she needed to spread her wings. That time was now.

"Miss Honda!" A polite male voice called out. Tohru turned around, smiling. A young man not much older than herself was running towards her, being extra careful not to bump into any girls or women on the way. He had short pale lavender hair and deep purple eyes, full of mystery but also a deep hurt. He was quite tall for he's age. He was also wearing a white shirt, and pale blue jeans and his hair was a mess.

"Yuki! What are doing here?" Tohru called out, walking towards him slowly. Yuki Sohma the rat of the Sohma family, slowed down to a halt. Almost crashing into Tohru, which wouldn't have been good, considering where they were. Breathing a little heavily, he answered, "Someone had to come and see you off. Besides I wanted to say…." He eyes went cold and glared, and he spun around.

"Be careful in that place." A voice called from afar, arrogantly. Tohru turned to her left, and another male about the same age, came sauntering towards them. He had bright orange hair and was wearing black jeans and a dark green shirt. He had dark red coloured eyes that hid many secrets and again many hurts. He was grinning slightly as he walked towards them. "Stupid cat." Yuki sneered. "Right back at you, rat." The other male retorted. Yuki growled, glaring at the male beside him.

"Kyo!" Tohru said excitedly. "Yo." Was all she got in return, which was good enough for her, considering he wasn't the talkative type, "Passengers boarding flight to Hong Kong, China. Please go to Gate No.435 please. Thank you," A voice called out to everyone. Tohru turned to Gate No.435; she then turned back to Kyo and Yuki. "Well guys, that's my cue. Don't worry I'll be careful, what could possibly happen?" Tohru said care freely.

Kyo and Yuki just looked at each other, with concerned expressions plastered on their faces. "Yeah, whatever. You're going to miss your flight you know." Kyo disregarded his concern, roughly. "Yes, Miss Honda. You'd best hurry along; you don't want to miss the flight now, do you?" Yuki ushered her towards the Gate. "Now be safe and have a good time, alright?" He continued. Tohru nodded, waving at Yuki, then Kyo. Kyo's face had a slight smile on when Tohru waved at him. Then she walked along and entered the corridor of Gate 435 that led to the plane entrance.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru was wandering around the old village of Shi-wan, just outside Hong Kong. Her plane had landed a few hours before, and she was getting used to her surroundings. She was walking to the central section of Shi-wan when she saw a girl just a year or so younger than her calling up at a tree. In the tree, was a cat, with bright orange fur, meowing as it clung to the branch. "Saya! Come down here now, kitty!" The girl was shouting up at the cat.

Beside her was a black dog and on the dogs head sat a little rat, squeaking like there was no tomorrow, which made it seem like it was laughing at the cat's misfortune. The cat above hissed at the rat. The girl turned around and glared at the rat, "You leave Saya alone, stupid rat." The rat recoiled from the girls glare, and was silenced. The dog whimpered under the ferocity of the girls glare at the rat.

"Excuse me; do you need help getting your cat down?" Tohru asked politely. "You leave him alone as well!" The girl replied. "But…I haven't done anything?" Tohru said, unsure. "Well don't you dare, try too. Saya will come down when I want him too. Right, Saya? That means now!" She shouted up at the cat, the cat meowed in response. "He looks like he could use someone to go up and get him down. Don't worry I'll do it." Tohru offered.

Tohru took her jacket off and set it down on the floor. She took her shoes off and ran over to the tree. "Hey, what are you doing? Don't you dare go up there, or you'll be sorry!" The girl threatened. But Tohru was paying no heed and started to climb the tree to the cat. She climbed and climbed, till she was on the branch the cat was on. "Come here, Saya. It's alright." Tohru urged gently. The cat looked at her untrustingly. "Come on, Saya. Don't worry I won't hurt you." Tohru persisted. The cat looked down at the girl, glaring up at Tohru, muttering something under her breath.

The cat looked at Tohru sadly then, and walked towards her. He looked at her, and licked her face, purring as she took a hold of him. Then Tohru began her descent downwards to the ground. As she reached the ground the girl ran and grabbed Saya out of Tohru's arms and pushed Tohru away. Tohru fell to the ground; she started to get up as the girl whispered some strange words and after she said "I told you, you'd be sorry if you interfered." Just as she said that a light shone around Tohru making her dizzy. Then it disappeared as fast as it appeared and the girl was gone. "What in the world?" Tohru wondered. Tohru stood, though rather shakily. She called for a cab, to take her to Xian hotel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As sunrise came, and rain was pouring from the heavens, as if the heavens themselves were crying at the fate that had taken a hold of Tohru when she saved that cat from the tree. Tohru slept most of the day and she woke, everything was banging and ringing in her ears, the smells around her were so strong and made her dizzy, she could also sense something strange about the hotel, and the village she had visited yesterday. As she tried to get up she fell out of bed. 'What on earth? Why can't I stand up?' Tohru thought.

She then looked down at her hands, or what she thought were her hands. All she saw was dark brown fur, and what looked like, no what were paws! She started to panic, she tried to stand on her legs again, but soon fell over once again. She turned her head to look at her legs and well, they weren't human legs that's for sure, they had dark brown fur on them as well, as she looked down towards her feet, she saw dark brown paws like her hands were.

Tohru stood on all fours this time, panicking greatly now. She uneasily walked towards where the mirror was in the room, on the dressing table, she put her paws onto the dressing table and tried to get the mirror with them. It was a no go, it just fell over. She bent further over to the mirror and nudged it with her face, to the edge. Once the edge of the mirror, was over the edge of the dressing table. Tohru took the mirror in her mouth to grab a hold of it, as she couldn't use her paws to grab it. She dropped it on the floor carefully.

She bent her head over it, what she saw which made her startle and whimper. Her face, had changed also, it was the face of a dog. Dark brown, with floppy ears and bluish eyes. She looked like a Sheep dog. She panicked and tried to speak, but all the came out was a "Woof! Woof!" She nearly jumped out of her fur at the sound. 'Oh no! I can't speak! What am I going to do? Oh my god!' Her mind went on in a frenzy. Then she just collapse, crying. Though to those that weren't dogs, all they heard was a heartbroken howl.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N: Please Read and Review if you want to know what happens next! Until next time, hope to hear from you all soon!**


	2. Chapter One: Cursed

**Behind Closed Doors**

**Written By: Kaylee Smeaton**

**Fruits Basket © Rightful owners.**

**Disclaimer: Hi there, Kaylee here. Just would like to say, I do not own Fruits Basket (sadly P) I do not lay any claim to Fruits Basket whatsoever so don't sue! Or whatever you decide to do. I do however own this fan fiction that you will be reading. Also I'm making up the town/village names, so no messages about that's not what a village is called and such like that. Enjoy!**

**Oh and also, the fanfic is based on the anime, not the mange. Though Kureno (it is Kureno right? O.o) and Rin will be in no worries about that.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**: **Cursed**

Rain poured down from the heavens, the wind was blowing severely against the building and the trees and houses outside, outside the window of Tohru's hotel room. It was a classic storm. All you could see inside the room that was Tohru's was a dog that looked like a Sheep dog or a Collie, with dark brown fur and bright blue eyes, pacing about frantically, occasionally tripping over its paws, yelping. Eventually the poor thing settled down, whimpering.

'Okay, okay. Settle down Tohru. This can be explained, I think.' The dog thought to herself. She wandered over to the forgotten mirror on the floor, which she had left earlier in her panic. She looked at herself again, and saw a dog's face, ears, fur, nose etc. Another whimper sounded from her. 'Okay maybe it can't be explained. But, how do I change back? I have to, somehow right? Alright Tohru, think like a Sohma. It's sort of like them, right? What would a Sohma do? Okay maybe that isn't a good example…'

Tohru sighed, just then her ears pricked up at a shuffle outside her hotel window. She looked up searching the window, seeing nothing but the branches of a tree that was near. Suddenly, something quite slim, and of a bright orange colour, landed on the window ledge. Tohru started, suddenly growling at the fright. Then she realized that it was the cat she had saved the night before.

He just stared at her, with those little red eyes, full of curiosity and a strange sort of…love? She just stared back, whimpering still from her predicament. "You know you're going to have to toughen up, what with the curse you got and all." The cat said, roughly. Tohru just stared and then glared. "You try being cursed then mister high and mighty." She shouted at the cat. 'Wait how can I talk?' she thought. "You are clueless aren't you? You're cursed; you're an animal at this present moment, correct? I'm an animal too, but I am also cursed, if you can call it that."

The cat glared, and then he just disappeared into thin air. Tohru started, again. 'Oh god, I got to stop jumping at every thing that happens, at this rate I'm going to end up having heart failure or something.' A few moments later the cat reappeared in the same spot he was in. "Quit staring. A certain friend of yours decided to change, that's why I disappeared. Stop staring at me, damn it!" He glared, hissing. "Alright, alright I'm sorry. Wait…friend? Change? Cat? You mean Kyo?" She exclaimed. "No I mean the puppet-man." The cat replied, sarcasm dripping in his tone.

Tohru then whimpered again, and then she lay down, looking very sorry for herself. "Aw, c'mon, I didn't, I mean. Aw forget it." The cat opened the window a little more, so he could squeeze through. "Look, I'm sorry. Oh and um…thanks for getting me out of that tree. I tend to get stuck up there…a lot." He blushed, looking away from Tohru. "So, you're Saya? And you know what's wrong with me?" Tohru inquired.

"Yes I'm Saya. I'm also the spirit of the cat from the Chinese zodiac and I do know that you are cursed with a zodiac curse, but as of yet I am not sure of what one, there are many. Also the dog and the rat you saw earlier are also spirits of the animals of the zodiac. Only I'm not included, as per usual. You'll notice if you look closer, that you can see right through me." The cat known as Saya, informed.

Tohru then took a closer look at Saya, and there as clear as day she saw it. Saya was a faded version of the cat that Kyo changes into when his curse activates. "You're wondering why?" He said bluntly. Tohru just nodded her head, very intrigued as well as forgetting her panic. "Well, I am cursed, to have part of my spirit. In that friend of yours, or who ever gets the cats spirit next. Same with the other animals, therefore we become like faded versions of ourselves. If any of the Sohma's change, into whatever animal they are. We as spirits disappear for as long as they are in the cursed form. That is how I know who you are, Tohru, because I know Kyo Sohma like the back of my paw. What he sees, I see. What he feels, I…feel and so on. Understand?" Saya looked at her from the corner of his eye, licking his paw as he did so.

Tohru thought it through and nodded. 'The day couldn't get any weirder.' She thought. "Now, we're going to have to break my curse, right?" Tohru asked. "We?" The cat looked at her, smirking. "But…I thought you would help me." Tohru protested. "I just gave you the information, your mind craved; it was practically on the brink of extinction from the looks of it. I never said I was going to help you break the curse." The cat said, rather snottily. Tohru just glared. Then she remembered something.

"Wait, when I got you out of that tree, you didn't feel faded, the dog or the rat look faded either. What's up with that?" Tohru asked. Saya just blinked and shrugged. "I assume it's because you're cursed now. Though I always look faded anyway, but since Tao cursed you, the other animals are more faded than usual, which is kind of a cause for worry, not that I care or nothing." Saya said. Tohru got up and wandered to the door. "What…hey where are you going?" Saya asked. "Where do you think, to find that Tao girl. She's bound to be somewhere right?" Tohru asked.

"In that form?" Saya asked, staring incredulously. "If it takes that, it's going to have to be that. I haven't changed back like the Sohma's usually do, so maybe there's more to my curse that meets the eye." Tohru said. "How can you accept this so easily?" Saya asked with wonder. "I don't know, that's just how I am I guess." Tohru concluded. She then wandered to the door and somehow managed to open it with her paws. "Well then you coming or what?" Tohru inclined her had to the cat on the window sill.

"Sure, whatever just so you don't get hurt or nothing," Saya hopped down from his perch on the windowsill. He walked elegantly and proudly to the door. Tohru sent her gaze after him, "Alright then, let's get started." Tohru said and walked out, Saya following after her.

"Stupid cat," A voice said. "Damn rat," Another replied. Once again, back in Japan, Kyo and Yuki Sohma were having their classic fight, that they always have. "Aw if only they could get along. What with poor sweet Tohru gone, it's so empty in this house." A whine was heard belonging to a certain dog of the family, Shigure. "I still smell her wonderful strawberry shampoo about the place, I have but to imagine and…" A loud crash was heard and shouts of "You sick bastard!" and "Don't hurt me!"

"Well, I guess it's a classic day at the Sohma house." Uo announced. Everyone turned to her, laughing nervously. "Hey, Miss Uotani. What brings you here?" Yuki greeted. "I'm looking for Tohru. You know where she is?" Uo asked. Yuki and Kyo both looked at each other very curiously, "She didn't tell you?" Kyo said. "Tell us what." Hana popped up. "Argh! Damn it all, quit sneaking up on everyone!" Kyo yelled, startled. Hana just gave her usual mysterious smile.

"Well, where is she? I don't sense her electric signals anywhere, nearby. But rather, very far away. But…somehow they feel just like yours and your family's electric signals, exactly the same, almost inhuman like. They've changed, wherever she is, something or someone has caused it." Hana announced. "Hana, that's just rude. How can Tohru's electric signals change?" Uo asked. "That could only happen, if she was put under a spell, or some sort of…curse. Am I right, boys?" Hana said, staring blatantly at Kyo, Yuki and Shigure.

Meanwhile as Hana said this, Kyo, Shigure and Yuki's face all darkened at that same time, they looked terribly worried. "We don't really want to bring that up. Though I should've known you'd find out someway, Saki." Shigure, said seriously. "Indeed. Now where has Tohru gone?" Hana continued. "China. Just to, well spread her wings she said. We assumed she had already told you." Shigure continued. "China! What the hell has she gone to China for?" Uo shouted. "She wouldn't say, only that she had to help a bunch of people, free them or something she talk much about it and to spread her wings. We can't figure out anything else." Kyo said.

"You three are truly clueless, aren't you?" Hana said. "You've been cursed, lasted generations am I correct?" She continued, not stopping. They all nodded. "All of the Sohma family?" Hana asked. They shook their heads. "I guess you're going to get in a lot of trouble with the head of your family, now that others have found out?" She continued again, bluntly. They all nodded, Uo just staring. "What sort of curse. Where did it originate from? Think about it, boys." Hana said. "A Zodiac curse, a Chine…" Kyo started, then stared shocked.

"She wouldn't," Yuki whispered. "She would, she owes a lot to you, and she treasures all her friends. Cursed, or not. Judging from the same signals, though she is far away hers are very, very strong. It must be a very strong curse for such strong signals, a zodiac curse judging from the similarity in your electric signals." Hana explained. "No! Not her! Why!" Kyo shouted, while the other two just stood there, the sadness seeping into them. "It can't be, not her…of all people." Yuki muttered, his eyes filling with tears. Shigure just stood there, dumbstruck.

"Well she's not going to cure it on her own." Uo announced. "What are you crazy? We can't even cure our curse! That's been around for generations! Get a grip, Yankee! If we can't cure ours, she can't cure hers!" Kyo shouted. "Be quiet, all of you." Shigure said firmly. Everyone turned to Shigure. "First of all, Uotani before you ask about our curse. We, I, well my family will explain our predicament in time. But our first priority is Tohru. She's probably hiding how she feels and is all cheerful about it. But I'm having a feeling she won't be for very long. Sohma's know what it is like…to be in that sort of situation. She's not used to it; she hasn't had this sort of situation put on her before. We've dealt with it from birth." He sighed.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Uo said. "We are calling the whole Sohma family and going to that that place! And getting her back! That's what we're doing!" Kyo said, marching off, in a fury, Yuki following closely in an even more equal fury. "I'm afraid it might not be that easy, she may have a zodiac curse, but it may also be different, quite different from the one you all know so well. It feels very strong, very powerful." Hana mentioned. "No matter how the hell powerful it is, we are going to find her and we are going to help her through this. We're not giving up, not on her. Not like our ancestors gave up on us! We'll find a cure, she doesn't deserve this!" Yuki yelled, his pent up rage and sadness pouring through in torrents. "I'm going to find and kill whoever the hell put this curse on her!" Kyo yelled.

Marching, right through the door in his rage Yuki still following, "Try not to destroy the house while you're at it, Kyo. I will need a phone. I'm going to call Hatori and everyone. We're going to pitch in and bring her back." Shigure called after Kyo. "Hey. If you're wondering why I'm not asking, it's cause well I'm used to these strange sort of things, you know. Like Hana being psychic and sensing signals and such like. Your curse, your families curse, doesn't really seem all that strange." Uo said, "So you won't really need to explain, so don't worry about it. So I'm assuming Kureno is cursed too?" Uo continued, Shigure nodded, "He turns into the rooster, whenever a girl hugs him. It's really same for all the zodiac boys; I turn into a dog, Yuki a rat. Kyo's a cat and so on. You get the picture. For the girls it's hugging a boy that transforms them." Shigure explained. Uo nodded, "Well I better get started on helping those two calm down. We're all going to have to deal with this calmly or else nothings going to get done." She said as she walked out, to search for Kyo and Yuki. Shigure looked up, closing his eyes, praying silently, for Tohru to be safe. "Don't let it get to you, Tohru. Be strong, till we get there." He whispered, and went about calling everyone, to help.

"We've been walking for hours. Plus we've figured out what sort of curse I have." Tohru sighed. She looked completely different. She now looked like an Arabian mare. Yes, she was a horse. A tall, strong, beautiful and elegant looking horse, with a very saddened look in her blue eyes, "Yeah, we certainly know now." She sighed again, swishing her long brown tail behind her.

"Tao's never done this before. She's put basically all the zodiac animals in you. This time there's no limit to transformation, plus it doesn't matter whether you're male or female either, it can be anyone you hug or bump into accidentally, depending on what zodiac year they were born in and you don't just pop back." Saya mentioned. "I've realized that Saya. So far I've become a pig, sheep, dog, rabbit, tiger, dog, horse, rabbit the list goes on." Tohru sighed, the weight of what she now is going through bearing heavily on her shoulders.

"Just count yourself lucky you haven't turn into the dragon yet." Saya muttered. "Don't think you'd appreciate, suffocating in air as a sea horse." He continued. "I know, but it also seems I'm getting scraps of each animals mind and losing mine in process." Tohru whispered, sighing again. "Yes, that is going to be a problem. I don't need you going all animal on me Tohru. Just try and stay yourself as long as you can okay?" Saya comforted. "Alright, turn left here." Saya announced. Tohru did just that, Saya riding on her back. "You know when we get there, your getting off." She said. "Yeah, yeah. I know." Saya said.

"Alright, we're here. Tohru be prepared, there's no telling what's going to happen." Saya said, warningly. "I got you." She replied, softly. "Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. Having fun are we?" A girl's voice announced, coldly. She emerged from the shadows, petting the dog spirit sitting by her side. "You know I don't like strangers, Saya." Tao glared at the cat spirit. He flinched back, glaring just as hard. "I'm having the time of my life. But now it's gotten rather boring and I'm all funned out." Tohru muttered. "Well your just going to have to put up with it. Because, I'm not about to cure you. I need a cure first, but you can't bring me that, can you." Tao said. "Cure? What do you need a cure for?" Tohru said. "Well, not necessarily me. A certain friend of yours is the cure. He goes by cat." Tao said.

"He isn't the full cure though, you'll transform into all animals, or whatever person you come in contact with, their zodiac. But he will transform you back into a human." Tao explained. "I need you to do me a favor. I need you to help get the cat accepted into the zodiac. But even then there's a lot more to your curse. That even I don't know. It's called experimentation. Look it up." Tao grinned, coldly at Tohru and disappeared, Saya along with her. Tohru was all alone, in her horse form. "What just happened?" She said to herself, still not comprehending.

Little did she know that help would soon be on its way, to her.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll update again soon!


End file.
